


Bella Swan

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Book - Freeform, Coming Out, F/M, Success, Writer, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of headcanons about Bella Swan





	1. success

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

after becoming a vampire, bella wasn’t too sure what she wanted to do with her life. her only goal for awhile now had been to live an immortal life with edward, and now she had that. she was happier than she had ever been for a long time. but after a few years, the lack of any real hobby outside of reading began to bother her. she had read most of carlisle’s books; it was pretty much all she did when she didn’t have to be faking her way through school, hunting, or spending time with edward. even he had hobbies he liked to do, so she couldn’t be with him all of the time.

she started exploring different activities. esme tried to teach her painting and drawing, but she never really got the hang of it, and didn’t enjoy it too much. she loved looking at esme’s work, but she didn’t want to create any herself. alice offered to teach her about fashion design, but bella quickly turned her down. she had never been interested in that. her self control wasn’t quite THAT strong enough to work on being a doctor with carlisle, and she still had no ideas or interest in learning mechanic skills with rosalie. her lack of interest in sports as a human carried over to her vampire life, much to emmett’s dismay. so she was never really sure what to do.

so sat down one day, looking at a stack of sketchbooks that esme had bought her. each one only had a couple drawings in it, before it had been discarded due to lack of interest. she thought about giving them back to esme, knowing she would find a use for them. but she didn’t really want to let them go; she loved the fact that esme had thought to give them to her and didn’t want to risk hurting her feelings by giving them back. she grabbed one of the books at random and flipped through to a blank page, grabbing a pencil out of the collection of drawing pencils that was nearby. she made a few marks on the page without thinking about it, not sure what she wanted to draw, or even if she did. the sound of edward’s piano drifted up the stairs. she concentrated on the notes, seeing if she could grab any inspiration from them. they didn’t give her any ideas for what she could draw.   
but drawing wasn’t the only thing she could do with a sketchbook and a pencil.

edward walked up the stairs, after having spent the past few hours practicing playing the piano. he found bella still sitting hunched over her desk, the pencil quickly running back and forth across the pages. her watched her for a moment, wondering what she was up to but not wanting to disturb her. he waited for a bit, expecting her to hear or see him, but she still didn’t look up. eventually, curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to see what she was working on.

bella jumped at edward’s approach, stopping mid-sentence and dropping her pencil. “edward! you scared me!” she said, standing up and playfully punching him on the shoulder.

“haven’t been able to do that for awhile now, have i?” he responded, bending down for a brief kiss. “what were you working on?” he asked, motioning towards the half-filled sketchbook, page after page of bella’s slightly messy handwriting.

“oh, uh... just started writing a little while listening to you play,” bella said, picking up the sketchbook and closing it.

“looks like more than a little,” edward said with a smile. “what were you writing?” he reached for the sketchbook she was now clutching to her chest. “may i?” she handed it to him.

“just a story,” bella said, not really sure how else to describe it. “thought it might be a fun hobby to try,” she added awkwardly, as edward began to read what she had written. she watched as he flipped through the pages, wondering what he was thinking.

“bella... this is wonderful!” edward said, setting the sketchbook down and pulling her into a hug. “i’m so proud of you.”

“thank you, edward,” she said, hugging him back before taking her seat again. she picked her pencil back up and grabbed the sketchbook again, flipping to the last page she had written on. “i just have to try and finish it now,” she said, writing a few more words. 

“what do you plan to do with it when you’re done?” edward asked.

“hadn’t thought about it,” bella said slowly, twirling the pencil between her fingers. “probably just start a stack or something of them? i’m enjoying writing it. so i may try writing some more.”

“would you be interested in publishing it?” edward asked her.

“what? how?” bella asked in surprise.

“self-publishing is pretty easy now. and you could use a pen name for secrecy. carlisle and i could help you edit it. i think people would be interested,” he said with a shrug. “why not?”

“we could try, i guess. if you really believe it would go anywhere.”

“i believe in anything you do.”

“you’re just saying that,” bella said with a roll of her eyes.

“bella, i have never in my life doubted you. and it has nothing to do with being irrevocably in love with you.” he smiled and stepped over to her for a kiss. “now i’ll leave you alone to write,” he said, leaving the room. bella smiled to herself and went back to writing, shortly finishing the book. 

true to his promise, edward helped edit it, and carlisle joined in. alice was able to see whether a publishing house would be better than self-publishing, and found a few they were likely to have success with.

bella published her first book under the name renee masen, beginning a series of modern fairy tales. she published other types of books under different names: a bunch of children’s books (illustrated by esme) under the name lillian platt; historical romances (meticulously researched with the help of her immortal family) under the name mary whitlock; anda few random mystery novels under the name mary mccartey. her books did moderately well, and she was able to donate the royalties to various children’s literacy groups. 

every new book she wrote was first handwritten in a sketchbook; she loved to get them as gifts from her various family members. the words always flowed easier when handwriting, instead of typing. every time she finished a book, she would give the handwritten copy to edward: her first, biggest, and most supportive fan.


	2. Coming Out

Bella realized she was bisexual when she still lived with her mother in Phoenix. It was never that big of a deal; they both just kind of knew and never really spoke about it. She didn’t date much, but she was happy to share crushes with her mom. There weren’t many of these either, but there were plenty of boys and girls that she found attractive, and was happy to talk about. 

Her first date with a boy was awkward, at best. She was fifteen and going to get pizza and go to the movies with a boy from her homeroom. He was nice and said all the right things and looked really nice in his t-shirt and jeans, but he wasn’t for her. They stayed friends, laughing about things their teacher said and comparing opinions about books.  
Her experiences with girls were different. These were harder, and Bella was undeniably shy. She tried her best, but never managed to pass the “just friends” stage with the three girls who had ever caught her eye. There was Allison, her best friend since first grade. They spent almost every day talking late into the night sharing gossip and talking about everything from classes and friends to futures and goals. They told each other everything. Except the one thing Bella kept to herself.

There was Violet whom Bella met in middle school when she moved to Arizona. They were slow to become friends, but her last name also started with an “s,” so they were always together. And you’re bound to either love or hate someone you’re always around. For Bella, it was love. She could still remember how it felt, hiding with her at a party, finding a moment of privacy in the bathroom. Bella nodded along as Violet told her all about the popular boy she had kissed. Bella pretended to be happy for her, hoping it was enough to hide her true feelings. They didn’t talk much after that.

She fell for Rachel right before she moved. They had been close friends for awhile now, despite having nothing in common. Until Rachel told Bella after school one day that she was bisexual. She was the first person Bella told, after her mother. They grew closer after that, but bella left for Forks before it could get too serious. 

The only person Bella wanted in Forks was Edward, although she couldn’t deny how attractive his family was. This continued even as they attempted to ignore each other, became friends, and eventually admitted they were in love.

Bella waited many months into their relationship to tell Edward she was bisexual. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was waiting so long; she thought at least part of it was that she was worried he wouldn’t accept it. He had been so kind and loving with anything else she had said or done, but the fear was still there.

She eventually told him one day towards the end of summer. It was a beautiful, sunny day. They spent it sitting in their meadow, talking, kissing, and reading together. They had fallen silent, both laying on their backs staring into the other’s eyes. Bella simply blurted it out, unable to hold it in any longer. Edward had a lot of questions but of course he accepted her. He always would. 

When Bella expressed surprise at that, he said, “of course I accept it. I love everything you are, including the surprises you hold. Besides if you can accept that I’m a vampire, this is a piece of cake in comparison. I love you. And I’m proud of you.” And then he kissed her.


End file.
